Lesson
20 Questions: Questions as starting points for writing and researching in an online environment Write 10 questions that you have about self and 10 questions that you have about the world. Optional: Make the teacher a collaborator so that the teacher knows who is having trouble and who has completed the assignment and who needs help with editing the questions so they can be useful to the student for writing and researching. In your Google Doc, tag each question with at least one tag. In the Interests section of your Youth Voices elgg, add each of the tag words. Notice that some will immediately become links. These are connections to other students in the elgg who have similar interests and concerns. Pick one question and write about it as though you are the expert. Write about why it is of interest to you and all that you already know about it. Write about what you would like to know about it that you already know. Refer to the Be a Blooger Guideunable to open the file at this time. Please check the address and try again., the Producing Drafts section for guidelines as to how to deepen the writing and make it more interesting. Remember to post the writing as a blog post in the elgg and tag it. Now you can read and listen to other blog posts that relate to the same topic. Comment to those writers who are writing and recording posts about topics that are also of interest to you. Continue to use the Be a Blooger Guideunable to open the file at this time. Please check the address and try again., the for guidelines as to how to publish and participate in interesting conversations and make new friends in the elgg. Essential Questions * What questions do you have and how can you find information that helps you answer those questions online? * Why are some things important to some people and how and why do people share their interests and questions online? * How can an online community help you find answers to questions that you have? * How do you make sure that your questions come to the attention of those who can help you online and how do you connect with people to get them to help you and for you to help them online? Assessment Refer to the How Am I Doing? community in the elgg *http://youthvoices.net/elgg/assessment/ Examples Some questions *Self: At what age will I die? death Will I be obese? obesity, fat Will I age quickly? aging, old Will i get any taller? height, tall Will I get stronger? strength, power Why must we go to school? school *World: Will peace ever be gained? (peace) Is the world really running out of oil energy? (oil, energy) Will there be a cure to cancer? (cancer) Will there be a cure for HIV? (HIV) Is the Dominican Republic ever going to be a rich country? (Dominican Republic) Is Osama Bin Laden going to be captured? (Bin Laden) Why do people judge each other? (judge) Some posts that evolved from questions A post made by a teacher to try the lesson *http://youthvoices.net/elgg/susane/weblog/1002.html *http://youthvoices.net/elgg/anastasiae/weblog/1022.html This student has yet to learn how to do proper citations, but has the idea of including researched information in a post *http://youthvoices.net/elgg/meagans/weblog/1047.html It is of value to note that in a recent reflection many of the students noted that they were discouraged about continuing to write because they were getting no comments.